past love
by konaharu
Summary: They knew each other in the past but will they remember 17 years later, and the love that they share.kakashi oc
1. Chapter 1 past

Love is there but not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**CHAPTER 1 Past**

**He sat there holding his book remembering the good old days of his childhood.FLASHBACK **

**Hatake wait up! A young girl called out.**

**Catch me first! Hatake at age 11 speed toward a small lake with a waterfall.**

**They had reached the lake, and caught some trout. When a middle aged man showed up.**

**Who do u think that is? **

**I don't know. She answered. As he walked toward them.**

**Mrs. Hatomi we need you back at the village. He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up on his shoulders.**

**Bye….. That was last he saw her **

**End of flash back**

**Hmm he said shrugging his shoulders. He was going to be late again for team 7 mission. I better get going.**

**SORRY its short I'll write more in a cople of days or so review! Thankx**

konaharu


	2. Chapter 2 pika village

Chapter 2 The village of the Pika village

Hokage's office

Iruka: Your mission is simple just get this scroll to the Pika village.

Kakashi: okay sounds simple enough.

Naruto: "What! That's not a mission!"

Sakura: BAMM! Quiet down Naruto.

Sasuke: you're such a dork!

Naruto: Hmmmm……

Out side of the village

Sakura: so where's this village anyway?

Kakashi: This group of elite ninja lives in the deep deep woods.

Naruto: I still don't see why we had to do this stupid work. (Under his breath)….not even a mission at all.

They walked till what seemed hours, and then they reached the village. It looked like a big well protected palace. There a guard man greeted them at the gate. So you have the scroll…… well come on in you can rest here for the night. "Mrs.Hatomi!" A beautiful woman walked up she was wearing a white, and pink ninja suit (like Sakura's but white) she had pale skin, and brown hair her eyes were green. Yes. Show these ninja to the inn.

This way please, they followed her down the path. Around were villagers, and huts.

Inside Kakashi's mind: I feel like I have seen her before.

They were led to this big hut.

Naruto: Wow this place is cool!

Hatomi: You can stay here for the night, can I get you anything?

Naruto: Yea point me toward the raman shop!

Hatomi: O its right over there and across from that is the bar. Make your self at home. I'll be by later.

Kakashi: o how rude of us we didn't even tell you are names I am Hatake Kakashi this is Sakura and Sasuke.

Hatomi: What about him?

O I forgot he's Naruto.

Naruto: Grrrrrrr……He forgot……..

In her mind: Hatake that rings a bell I've herd it some where, but where?

She started out the door o here is the scroll. Oops I forgot. See you all later.

Hatomi: He's cute….

Sorry it took me so long to write.. Remember to review o and it's sort of like a play. The next chap should be up in two days.

konaharu


	3. Chapter 3 rembering, romance, beer

Chapter 3 remembering and romance with a touch of beer

Kakashi: I'm going out

Okay

He was walking down to the bar when it hit him. That's it, she's the one I loved years ago, but what happened to her that day. She has to be the one I know it. I felt it when I saw her. He sat down on the bench lost in deep thought when. Ahhhh get off of me. Mrs.Hatomi! He ran and found a drunk guy lying on the floor clearly knocked out.

Hatomi (clenching her fists.): I warned him to leave me alone but I guess he didn't get the picture.

Kakashi: (OO)

Hatomi: Hi I didn't expect to see u here.

Kakashi: Snapping out of his state of shock…..I was just looking around. (Mental note: Don't make her mad.)

Hatomi: Sit down I'll order us some beer.

Hatomi: your name Is Kakashi right?

Kakashi: You can call me Hatake If you like.

Kakashi: Tell me. Did you once live in my village?

In her mind: I knew it! He is the one. ( The little Hatomi doing back flips in her head.)

Yes.

There used to be a sweet little boy I knew there. He blushed a little but you couldn't see it under his mask. They sat and talked and drank beers for an hour.

Back at the hut around 12:45 pm

Naruto: yawnnnnnn!

Sakura: Where is he? He's always late but never as late as this. Hey do you think it has to do with that woman?

Naruto: Heck I would fall head over heals for her too you can't blame him.

Sasuke: For once I think he's right. He'll get here when he gets here ok. We should just go to bed.

Sakura: (admitting defeat) ok……

Now leaving the bar

Hatomi: you want to go for a walk.

Kakashi: sure (too many beers)

They walked on to the lake where they sat on the grass beneath a sakura tree.

Hatomi: It's been so long sense we've seen each other. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi: I still feel the same way about you. He took off his mask and kissed her.

Hatomi's cheeks went red as she kissed him back.

There they fell asleep until morning.

Back at the hut about 8:00 am

Sakura: Yawnnn. Kakashi's not back yet. She went to wake Sasuke and Naruto up. Which they weren't happy about that.

Sasuke: I still don't see why you woke us up for.

Sakura: don't you see our sensei has been kidnapped.

Naruto: He's not a kid.

Sakura: BAMM! You know what I mean.

Naruto: well you didn't have to hit me!

Sakura: I say we go looking for him.

They spent all day looking every where for him and asking the passing villagers.

Villager: leave me alone you crazy girl!

Sakura: You kidnapped him didn't you! I'm not leavening till I get my answer!

Villager: help me! Get her away!

Sakura: let me go! I know he did it.

It took both Sasuke and Naruto to pull her away from the frightened man.

Sasuke: calm down!

Sakura: I know it was him!

Sasuke: Well find him! Just calm down!

Happy thanksgiving everyone! Remember to review. This chapter was so much fun to write I hope you like it I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. Thankx

konaharu


	4. Chapter 4 the question crazy girl

Chapter 4 The question and the crazy girl

At the hut

Sakura: Untie me! Please Saskue……

Sasuke: you know we have already tried that….

Sasuke had a black eye and some bumps. Naruto was beat up to a pulp. Sakura was bound to a chair with rope.

Sakura: You two are traitors!

Sasuke: Come on Naruto we'll look for him.

Naruto: oooowwwwwwwww! That arm hurts.

Outside the hut away from Sakura

Sasuke: ok she's crazy.

Naruto: You think!

In the market.

Kakashi: My head hurts…..

In his mind: probably from all those beers.

He and Hatomi were headed to the hut. While Naruto and Sasuke were already gone, and last but not least Sakura still tied to the chair. They were about to enter when.

Kakashi: You know I was thinking since I the mission is over why don't you stay at my village for a while?

In her mind: he's already thinking I would live with him.

Hatomi: maybe….. I still have a lot to do here…..

Kakashi: Just something to think about.

He opened the door.

Sakura:KAKASHI SENSAI! She stood up with the chair still bound to her.

Kakashi: what on earth is going on in here.

He cut the ropes from her hands.

Kakashi: what happened?

(She told him but really really fast!)

You see Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't believe me that you got kidnapped so we went and asked people but this guy was really rude he called me crazy. He ran from me and then Naruto and Sasuke tied me to the chair even through I was fighting as hard as I could and they left me here.

In his mind: Oo huhhhhhhhhhhh?

Kakashi: ok Sasuke and Naruto are gone. Do you know where they went?

Sakura: no but I didn't expect this from Sasuke!

Kakashi retying the ropes without Sakura noticing: You stay here we'll look for them.

Sakura: but wait ….. noticing the ropes…..GRRRRRR! You can't treat me like this!

They found them at the weapons shop looking at chains.

Kakashi seeing Narutos and Sasukes wounds: what happened did you guys get in a fight.

Naruto:THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If you didn't disappear then we wouldn't have to deal with her!

Kakashi: what are you talking about she's not crazy.

Naruto: o yeah!

He pulled out a couple sheets of paper with what looked like very poor drawings of him Sasuke and Sakura. The first one showed Sakura beating a villager with what looked like a stick, and a little Sasuke and Naruto trying to hold her back. The second one showed them trying to tie her down and them getting beat up. The last one showed Sasuke with a black eye and an angry expression on his face.

Kakashi: well every things ok now….

Kakashi: we'll be off now.. he grabbed Hatomi's arm.

Both: Not again!

Sasuke: I'm not going back to the hut.

Naruto: me neither.

Sorry its so short hope you like it and please review! Thanx

konaharu


End file.
